La lettre
by Sara-and-Gil or TandBLF
Summary: Parce que quand on est déprimé un vendredi soir, on écrit ceci... Pas de spoiler...trop court pour un résumé venez lire ; 4ème OS à mon actif.


**Me revoilà avec un petit OS..**

auteur: bah euh moi T&BLF

disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens tout est la propriété de la FOX

Genre: dramatico-Romanco n'importe quoi ( bah oui j'étais déprimée un vendredi soir j'y peux rien )

Spoiler: aucun tout le monde peut le lire

Rating :k ( pareil tout le monde peut le lire )

note de MOI : Un grand merci à ma tite Spockette ( T'Pau ) et ma Sweetie-Crazy Grandma ( Lespizzajoey ) pour leur aide si précieuse, leurs conseils, leurs changements et d'être là tout simplement pour moi -**hugs- .vous adore!!!! Nous déclinons toutes responsabilités si quelques fautes subsistent encore**

Enjoy!! (enfin devrais dire CRY!!! )  


_La lettre._

_**Chère Bones,**_

_**Tu vas sans doute te dire, après avoir lu cette lettre, que je ne suis qu'un lâche et tu auras sans doute raison. **_

_**Si je t'écris ce soir, c'est pour te dire que je pars. J'abandonne notre partenariat, je t'abandonne pour quelques mois. Depuis mon réveil de cette maudite opération, certaines zones d'ombres restent sombres encore. Je retrouve peu à peu mes facultés, j'arrive à détecter le mensonge chez les suspects, à redevenir un excellent tireur… mais c'est après tout le côté personnel que je cours. Je sais que tu es là pour m'aider, qu'il n'y a rien que tu ne ferais pour moi mais ce ne sont pas les choses de la vie quotidienne que je cherche, c'est plus profond que cela encore. **_

_**Tu vas probablement voir cet abandon comme une trahison car après tout, j'avais promis de rester toujours à tes côtés ; aujourd'hui je brise cette promesse. Sincèrement j'espère qu'être loin de toi me ramènera vers toi et vers ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi; Sentiments dont je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont réels où s'ils sont simplement le reflet de mon rêve comatique. J'aimerai être là à tes côtés, en cet instant. Contre toute volonté, je ne peux pas car je serais incapable de partir en voyant les larmes couler le long de tes joues, à l'annonce de mon départ. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, tu n'es ni froide, ni insensible, et après les événements de l'autre soir, je sais que tu pleures Temperance. Et je m'en excuse. J'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras pour cela. Ne te renferme pas en mon absence, ce n'est pas un adieu mais uniquement un au revoir ; des vacances en quelque sorte. De longues vacances. Six mois. J'ai accepté cette mission dont Cullen a parlé la dernière fois. Six mois loin de toi… Espérons que ce temps sera suffisant pour réfléchir à « nous ».**_

_**Je te donne des nouvelles dès que je peux, surtout dès que je me sentirai prêt à t'en donner. Ah et ne cours pas comme une furie dans le bureau de Cullen, il ne dira rien je lui ai fait promettre, et c'est un homme de parole. Tu vas me manquer Bones.**_

_** Avec toute mon affection .**_

_** Seeley.**_

Comme le lui avait dit Booth dans sa lettre, elle pleurait. Chose totalement irrationnelle, mais elle avait changé et lui aussi.

Il avait fui. Lui. C'était _le monde à l'envers_, pensa-t-elle. Elle relu ses quelques mots, encore et encore et se promit d'attendre. Après tout, elle avait attendu six ans, elle n'était plus à six mois près! Elle toucha instinctivement ses lèvres, qu'elle avait posé sur celles de son coéquipier quelques jours plus tôt. Et Oui, elle s'était finalement lancée, elle avait enfin compris et agis. Mais il partait loin d'elle, il l'avait repoussé… La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres c'était _pourquoi_ ? La réponse la plus rationnelle et c'était celle qu'elle avait déduit de sa lettre : il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments envers elle. Il n'était pas sûr de ressentir la même chose qu'elle envers lui. D'un coup tout s'effondra, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les efface d'un revers de manche. Elle était brisée, encore une fois. Mais elle savait qu'elle réussirait à recoller les morceaux, un par un. Elle ne perdrait pas espoir, car après tout, qui sait, peut être dans six mois y aurait-il une fin heureuse. Ou au contraire, une fêlure beaucoup plus grande, inévitablement remplacée par une muraille, un rempart de rationalité, de froideur et de travail pour masquer son désarroi, la probable monotonie de sa vie, et aussi certainement son mal d'amour.

L'attente. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Attendre pour connaître son sort, celui-là même qui se trouvait être entre les mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chose dont elle était sûre à présent.

The End


End file.
